Atom (Real Steel)
|-|Atom= |-|Atom Gold= |-|Atom Prime= Summary Atom is a robot from Real Steel, a universe in which human boxing has been replaced by robot boxing. In the movie, Atom was originally a Generation Two sparring bot. Many years later, when Charles Kenton and his son, Max Kenton, go looking in a junkyard for parts to create a robot. Max nearly falls off a cliff and gets snagged on Atom's arm, which is sticking out of the dirt. After Charlie pulls Max back up, the latter unearths Atom, saying that Atom saved him from falling to his death. Charlie, Max, and Atom go on to fight in the World Robot Boxing tournament, and eventually fight the champion, Zeus, to a standstill. The judges declare Zeus the winner, due to Atom having been knocked down multiple times and Zeus having been knocked down once at the end of the fight, but Zeus' reputation is tarnished and Atom becomes the People's Champion. Atom likely would have beat Zeus if he had been using his Shadow Boxing feature for the whole fight, which Charlie had saved for the final round. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Atom, The People's Champion, The Junkyard Bot Origin: Real Steel Gender: None, but referred to as male Age: Unknown Classification: Sparring Robot, Robot Boxer, Lightning Bruiser Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Shadowboxing (Copies and stores the movements of his owner, Charlie Kenton, a former professional boxer, or his opponent), Martial Arts, Self-Sustenance (All Types, is a robot with no human needs), Voice Recognition (Reacts to what Charlie or Max tells him to do), Immortality (Type 2, superior to Ambush, who kept operating after having all of its limbs torn off by a bull), and Inorganic Physiology (Type 2) Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to Zeus, who tore Axelrod in half and effortlessly flattened Gridlock's head , with both robots likely being made of steel) Speed: Unknown movement speed, Normal Human combat speed with Voice Control, Peak Human with Shadow Boxing (Copies the movements of Charles Kenton, who, in the days of human boxing, was among the greatest boxers in the world) Lifting Strength: Likely Peak Human (Likely comparable to Zeus, who can toss around 900-pound robots with ease) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class (Knocked out Zeus) Durability: Wall level (Survived five rounds against Zeus, who easily crushed Gridlock's head , which is presumably made of steel, possibly the most durable robot in the series due to the fact he is a sparring bot and also that in the mobile games, Real Steel WRB and Real Steel: Champions, he cannot have his limbs or head ripped off) Stamina: High (Fought with Zeus and burned out Zeus' energy) Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Mindless (Due to being a robot with no thoughts of his own; although in combat he is controlled by a former professional boxer, and he is strangely implied throughout the movie to possess some sort of sentient nature) Weaknesses: Completely reliant on his operator, Charlie Kenton. However, should Charlie be killed or incapacitated, Max can take over. Atom's moves are pre-programmed and can easily be anticipated and intercepted, although if his shadowboxing feature is used, his moves can become more unique and unpredictable. Also, Atom can be knocked down for short periods, as shown during his fight with Zeus, and his special moves can be blocked or dodged by his opponent if not timed correctly. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Uppercut:' Atom throws a left hook punch, followed by a right hook and another left hook. He then hits his opponent with an uppercut before jumping at his opponent and hammering the top of their head. *'Super Uppercut:' Atom bashes his opponent with his shoulder, hits them with a left hook, hammers them with the back of his left hand, shoves then on the ground and crouches over them. He then pummels his opponent with a series of punches and stands up. *'Ultra Uppercut:' Atom hits his opponent heavily with a right and left hook, before hitting them with the back of his left hand and another right hook, which knocks the opponent back. He then dashes towards his opponent and leaps into the air, hitting them on the way down and finally dealing another right hook. *'Charlie Special:' A series of punches to the opponent's torso, followed by a right uppercut. Others Notable Victories: Freddy Fazbear (Five Nights at Freddy's) Freddy's Profile (Charlie had prior knowledge of the Crying Child, this was Canon Freddy) Michael Myers (Halloween) Michael's Profile (Speed was Equalized) Mister Satan (Dragon Ball) Hercule's Profile (Speed Equalized) Notable Losses: Springtrap (Five Nights At Freddy's) Springtrap’s Profile (Ultimate Custom Night Springtrap was used) Nightmare (Five Nights At Freddy's) Nightmare’s Profile (Speed was equalized, 9-B Nightmare was used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Robots Category:Boxers Category:Brawlers Category:Androids Category:Tier 9 Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Genderless Characters Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Real Steel Category:Martial Artists Category:Movie Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Heroes Category:Primary Protagonists